


Visiting Hours

by SBG



Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's been stuck in a hospital bed for days, and he's itching for some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

The chair made a groaning sound as he shifted on it, cheap plastic protesting the movement. He’d spent so much time on it, he was surprised he hadn’t worn a groove in the seat. Even though Roy was well past the danger point, Johnny still spent as many of his off hours there as he could. It was bordering on pathetic, but no one on the Rampart’s staff gave him any flack for it. Considering the number of hours both he and Roy had logged at each other’s bedsides over the years, he supposed it was par for the course, at least for the doctors and nurses who’d been there long enough to know them.

“Come on,” Roy said. “Visiting hours are almost over. You’re not going to walk away and leave me like this, are you?”

He smiled, gave his partner a wry look and shook his head, for the second time – in disbelief rather than the answer Roy was looking for. If Johnny didn’t know any better, he’d say Roy was whining. Any other time, he might have been amused, but five short days ago, Roy had been knocking on death’s door. Maybe his partner had forgotten it, but Johnny hadn’t. Wouldn’t, not for a long time. In their line of work, close calls weren’t unexpected. Seeing Roy with a goddamned piece of pipe sticking out of his gut, well, that would be bad on any day, but now that they were, that he was … well, he didn’t ever want to see anything like that again.

He flicked his attention to Roy’s midsection, unable to see the bandages hidden by blankets and hospital gown with his eyes, but then he didn’t have to. He knew they were there. He knew how lucky Roy had gotten, to have none of his organs pierced and no sign of peritonitis yet. He knew that Roy’s recovery was nothing short of miraculous.

“Hey,” Roy said, the whining edge gone from his voice. “I’m okay. I’m going to be fine.”

“You could have died, Roy.”

“I know, but I didn’t.” Roy flipped his hand off the bed, and used his pointer finger to flick Johnny on the left kneecap. “I might be dying right now, and you’re just going to sit there and tell me you want me to keep suffering like this. You can save me.”

Johnny let out a short laugh. People thought he was the persistent one, the one who would go on and on and _on_ until everyone around him capitulated. Those people didn’t know Roy the way he did, the Roy that usually only came out behind closed doors. The world was much safer that way, because damn if Johnny didn’t start to think maybe Roy was right. He glanced at Roy’s sad little entreating face, focused on those lips, the bare pink of tongue brushing against them. Not fair. Roy knew what that did to him.

“Aw, quit playin’ dirty,” Johnny said.

He took Roy’s hand and gently put it back on the bed. He left his hand on Roy’s forearm, just for a second. Any longer would mean certain capitulation. Roy wasn’t the only one who hadn’t had much contact lately. He was still too worried. Damn it, though, he was only human. He was practically itching with need himself.

“You’re not leaving me many options.” Roy pulled an even more pathetic face. “The Foley came out yesterday.”

Johnny snorted.

“Please, Johnny, it’s been so long.”

“It’s been so long because you _almost died_ ,” Johnny said. “For crying out loud, Roy, you’ve been flat on your back for five days.”

“I hate you when you’re practical,” Roy said. He licked his lips again. “It’s boring.”

Johnny stared at Roy’s mouth and swallowed. What Roy wanted, it was insane. It was not a good idea. He knew Roy knew that as well as he did. He looked away from Roy’s lips, to his bandaged middle again, and then lower, to the impetus for Roy’s begging. He couldn’t hold back a smile. Injured, bandaged and sore and Roy was right there in his face, hard and ready. The sheets and thin blanket didn’t disguise it. He licked his own lips. When Roy shifted his arm so skin brushed against Johnny’s fingers, he knew his resolve was crumbling.

“You can barely stand on your own yet,” Johnny said.

“Who said anything about me standing?”

“Besides that, we’re in a very busy hospital.”

“Exactly.” Roy waggled his eyebrows and curled his lip. “The risk of getting caught … you have to admit how hot that is.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“I love when you use big words.”

Johnny found he couldn’t think of any words more intelligent than “unh”, which wasn’t even technically a word so much as a gut reaction. He slid to the edge of the hard plastic chair, scooted it forward half an inch. The metal casters screeched against the polished floor. Had he always been this weak? Oh, he wasn’t even fooling himself with that question. Of course he had.

“Roy,” he said, his tongue feeling thick.

“Think of what we could have been doing all this time instead of talking,” Roy said. He cautiously arched his back, moved ever so slightly closer to the edge of the bed. “Come on, Johnny, please.”

“You’re so damned relentless, you know that?”

“You love that about me.”

“God, I do,” Johnny said.

He glanced at the door, then the empty bed next to Roy’s and the privacy curtain they hadn’t had to use. It was all over the second he felt fingers brush across his groin. His dick hardened. He stared at Roy, who’d turned for better reach. The only thing Johnny saw on Roy’s face was determination. No real pain. He’d be careful to keep it that way. He stood, drew the curtain, driven more by hormones than rational thought. Rational thought would have told him he’d lost his everlovin’ mind.

“We must be nuts,” he murmured, just before leaning and cupping Roy’s face with both hands.

He took Roy’s willing mouth with his own. Roy moaned deep in his throat the second their lips touched, parting his own to invite Johnny in. Johnny was never one to turn down an invitation, but he tried to keep it easy and soft despite Roy asking for more by wrapping his tongue around Johnny’s and sucking hard. The hand was back at his groin, rubbing through his jeans with insistence. He pulled from the kiss, felt hot breath gust against his cheek.

“John,” Roy said, sounding kind of agonized.

Logistically, Johnny wasn’t sure how to do this and minimize the potential to hurt Roy. He rested his forehead against Roy’s, dropped his left hand to Roy’s shoulder and further, gently caressing down his chest. Meanwhile, Roy abandoned his cock and grabbed firmly onto his hip and yanked him closer to the bed. Johnny took the hint and slipped out of his shoes. There wouldn’t be much room. He could make anything work. He was way too turned on to stop now.

He kissed Roy again as he climbed onto the bed gingerly so as not to jostle the injury. Roy’s hands pulled him closer, not nearly as cautious as he should be, groping and running them down his back. Any semblance of control disappeared when Roy deftly unbuckled his belt and popped the buttons of his jeans. God, he’d nearly lost this. He swirled his tongue around Roy’s, sure and swift. Neither of them were going to last long, but then they didn’t have much time.

From the overhead PA, a disembodied and wholly disinterested voice announced, “Visiting hours will be over in fifteen minutes.”

Roy’s hand curled around Johnny’s dick, stroked, and arched up in a silent plea. Johnny couldn’t say no. It was a major character flaw. He withdrew from Roy’s touch and awkwardly wrestled with the sheet and blanket keeping him from what he wanted. What they both needed. He had to break the kiss, but given what he had in mind that was inevitable. He finally got the bedcovers off Roy. With a vague inclination this was all ridiculous, especially how he must look with his jeans and boxers only down far enough to expose his cock, he sucked on Roy’s collarbone before maneuvering down.

It was awkward, his feet banging against the cheap headboard and toes stubbing. The pain was aggravating, but not a deterrent. Roy picked up on where he was going, sliding down the bed until his feet hung off the edge. It gave Johnny more room, though he still had to kneel uncomfortably. Didn’t care. His dick was throbbing and hot and ready. So was Roy’s. He double-checked that Roy wasn’t feeling too much discomfort, and that his belt buckle wasn’t whacking Roy in the face. Truthfully, he didn’t much care about that either.

He twirled his tongue around the head of Roy’s cock, a small tease, and then took Roy fully. Judging from how Roy bucked his hips, he was okay with a straightforward blow. Johnny scraped his teeth carefully up the length of the cock and then sucked down again. He felt hands on his hips, tugging at his jeans as he was bodily resituated. A brief hint of moist air and then his own cock was enveloped in wet heat.

They moved in a rhythm older than either of them, naturally hitting the same pace. The barest of touches tickled against Johnny’s balls and he immediately pulled from Roy’s cock as the orgasm hit sudden, his body spasming as he buried himself deeply in Roy’s mouth and came. He nearly collapsed, rested his cheek on Roy’s thigh as Roy sucked until there was nothing left. Johnny kissed that thigh, then bit down on it slightly and sucked, leaving a mark and making sure Roy knew his need hadn’t been forgotten. Roy’s hands ran along his ass, squeezing gently.

After regaining most of his breath, he returned to Roy’s cock. He apologized for the abandonment of his duties by relaxing his throat and taking Roy deep and fast. Roy lasted only seconds, shooting his seed with a hoarse cry as his body stiffened and then went completely and totally lax. Johnny ran his tongue around Roy’s softening cock, cleaning all traces of semen from it. Limbs still shaking from the release, he adjusted and climbed around until they were face to face again, bringing the sheet and blanket up with him. He kissed Roy, slow and comfortable.

“Mmmm.”

Johnny broke the kiss and met Roy’s gaze. “Hi,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” Roy croaked.

Johnny wanted to stay that way forever, but the faint scent of antiseptic and the buzz of activity outside the room reminded him where they were. He fixed his jeans and gave Roy another quick kiss. Roy gazed back at him, eyes a little dopey.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he whispered. “You okay?”

“I’m way better than okay,” Roy said. “I knew you’d save me.”

oOo

When she’d decided to sneak in to check on one of her favorite paramedics before she left for the evening, Dixie McCall hadn’t anticipated seeing quite so much of him. Or quite so much of one of her _other_ favorite paramedics. She’d had no idea. She stood riveted to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Johnny Gage and Roy DeSoto _in flagrante delicto_.

Her mouth opened and closed like she was a damned goldfish and simply watched and, she had to admit, wished Johnny wasn’t still pretty much fully clothed. Dixie knew she should leave, knew they hadn’t intended for an audience. So intent on what they were doing, neither man noticed her even as Johnny’s lithe body bucked in the throes of orgasm. She felt a flood of warmth through her own belly when Johnny suckled Roy’s inner thigh and Roy’s hands caressed John’s tight little butt.

Giving herself a good shake, Dixie finally snapped into action. She ducked out of the room, her heart racing. Not only had she never suspected Roy and Johnny were more than good friends, she never suspected how hot and bothered seeing them together like that would make her. It had just never once occurred to her.

“Visiting hours are now over,” the hospital PA told her.

She glanced back at the door to Roy’s room, then hurried to the elevator. Suddenly, she was itching to get to the privacy of her own home.


End file.
